


[Art] The Bond-Breaker Murders

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art for Fic, Big Bang Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Domestic, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Showers, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Supernatural Mega Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [SPN Mega Bang 2016] Art Masterpost for the story "The Bond-Breaker Murders" by DesiraeIn a world where the supernatural live amongst the humans, it is not unheard of for angels and humans to mate. But not without consequences. Once bonded, one mate cannot live without the other. If a mate dies, the other will soon pass of a broken heart, leaving children orphaned, and families wrecked.Detective Dean Winchester and his partner, the angel Castiel, had decided long ago, not act on their unspoken love due to those consequences. Though it was always more Castiel’s choice than Dean’s. The angel was not willing to risk taking Dean from his loved ones, should he ever fall in the line of duty. So when a slue of angel/human mated pairs are murdered, the case hits a little too close to home.As the shining stars of the Paranormal Homicide Division, it is up to Dean and Castiel to discover who is responsible and bring them to justice. As the partners go undercover, self-control is tested when Dean and Castiel find out that they are far more bonded than they knew. Can Dean convince Castiel that their love is worth the risk, as they race against the clock to solve the murders?





	[Art] The Bond-Breaker Murders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bond-Breaker Murders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562996) by [Desirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae). 



> Part of the SPN Mega Bang 2016
> 
> Surprise, surprise, I don't hate my art, that's rare for me. I’m actually proud of the showering picture, that’s even rarer for me, wonders never cease. Anyway, drawing these was really fun, but it took me for-fucking-ever, thanks to the awesome author, [ Desirae,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae) who was so extremely patient with me and an overall amazing person! Hope we can work together again some time! Everyone, I hope you enjoy this and please check out the story that inspired this, totally worth reading, it’s great!
> 
> I’ll add tumblr links in the next few days to these pics. Please, check back if you wanna reblog them. Thanks!

[](http://imgur.com/s4OiduN)

[](http://imgur.com/vMCD4u1)

[](http://imgur.com/wKc37Xb)

[](http://imgur.com/FRAwKbC)

[](http://imgur.com/zLhJgJ0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr links: -coming soon-


End file.
